


Taking Turns

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates! - Rees
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Past Tense, Pirates, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Taking Turns

"Shouldn't William be the one doing this?" Minerva asked as she tied fresh bandages on my leg. The stinging smell of the ointment filled the room.

"I didn't tell him." The pain was then familiar enough to almost feel welcoming. She raised an eyebrow.

"So you know, this means you owe me a hand with Jupe's diapers."

"Shouldn't Vincent be the one doing that?"

"I'll tell him when he gets back!"

"And then we can go back on the account, and they can stay here to lick wounds and change diapers."

A few weeks later, that's just what we did.


End file.
